


Hold Me, Know Me

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Youngkyun's got a soft spot for Chanhee





	Hold Me, Know Me

  
Chanhee slides into the seat next to Youngkyun easily. He throws a quick smile to the latter and grabs his seatbelt. They’re getting ready to fly out for the FNC concert. Chanhee’s the most excited. He’s been gushing over all the things they’d see. “The air probably smells different.” Chanhee exclaimed, Dawon chuckling at the younger. “Youngkyun, we have to go to the convenience store while we're there.” Jaeyoon coos, butting in and asking if he can tag along. Youngkyun glances at Jaeyoon, the latter giving him a knowing look and he mumbles a “Sure”. Right now is no different.  
  
Chanhee hooks his arm with Youngkyun and leans on his shoulder. Jaeyoon is peering at Youngkyun and Youngkyun blushes under his gaze, quickly averting his eyes and sighing. “You okay?” Chanhee peers up at him. Youngkyun nods, ruffles Chanhee’s hair and the younger smiles brightly. Youngkyun’s eyes meet with Jaeyoon’s again and the latter gives Youngkyun a soft smile. Something behind makes Youngkyun feel more confident in letting Chanhee hold him.  
  
-  
  
“Waaaaaa! The beds are big!” Chanhee gushes, kicking his feet as he lays on the mattress. “We could fit the entire team in one bed!” He claims and Youngkyun tells him they can’t. Chanhee pouts and reaches to whack Youngkyun’s water bottle out of his hands. Youngkyun laughs as the younger struggles to get the bottle, completely oblivious to Jaeyoon walking out of the bathroom. Chanhee notices Jaeyoon first, “Jaeyoon, Help!”  
  
“With what? Looks like you’ve got this under control.” And Chanhee does, his body weight alone is keeping Youngkyun pinned to the bed. Chanhee whines further, bouncing a bit. Jaeyoon sighs and snatches the bottle from Youngkyun’s grasp ( _“Hey!”_ ), handing it to Chanhee. The younger thanks him and he takes a sip of water. Chanhee smiles down at Youngkyun, I _always_ get my way.” It sounds very egotistical but, Youngkyun blushes (as if on instinct).  
  
Youngkyun opens his mouth to say something but is saved (no not by the bell) by their manager, hurrying them so they can get to rehearsal.  
  
“You have such a soft spot for him.” Jaeyoon whispers into Youngkyun’s ear when they’re taking the elevator down. Youngkyun glances at Chanhee, the younger is asking their manager questions, too busy to notice them. “And?” Jaeyoon raises and eyebrow. “Be careful.” Jaeyoon simply replies. Youngkyun sighs, it’s not like he _wants_ Chanhee. He just wants to be able to hold the other and cuddle the other in a non platonic way. He wants to be able to hold his hand and kiss him and say they’re dating because they’re so in love and yeah, Youngkyun definitely has a soft spot for him.  
  
-  
  
“Neoz School! To the left stage!” Someone calls out.  
  
Youngkyun’s losing his mind.  
  
_Five_.  
  
“You look rather calm for our first stage.” Taeyang comments. “I’m not.” Youngkyun squeaks. Taeyang gives him a soft smile and squeezes Youngkyun’s thigh. “Just remember to breath. Act like it’s your audition.” Youngkyun gives hims a side glance and Taeyang holds a hand up, “Dance and sing like you’re trying to make an impression. Feel confident because if you focus on your fears, you’re more likely to mess up.”  
  
“This isn’t helping.”  
  
“At least I tried.”  
  
_Four_.  
  
“Ya know, this is most I’ve seen you look like you have emotion.” Jaeyoon comments. “You ,sir, beat out our resident bitch face, Juho.” ( _“Hey, watch it punk!”_ ) Youngkyun sighs, “I’m nervous.” Jaeyoon’s eyebrows rise so high, Youngkyun thinks they’re gunna fly off his face. “That’s an understatement.”  
  
Youngkyun glares at him, oh how he wishes that looks could kill. “Chill. We’re gunna do fine. We’ve practiced for so long. We’re going to be just fine.”  
  
_Three_.  
  
“Are you okay?” Chanhee asks.  
  
They’re standing at bottom of the steps, waiting for CNBLUE to finish and Youngkyun's just about dead and gone. He looks at Chanhee and the younger stares back, “You haven’t answered my question.” Youngkyun can feel Inseong’s eyes on both of them from a step above them. “I-I’m just fine.”  
  
“You’re stuttering. Is stuttering okay in your standard?” Young knows Chanhee’s just trying to lighten the mood but it’s not helping.  
  
_Two_.  
  
“Focus on something else.” Chanhee chimes in.  
  
“This sounds a lot like what Taeyang was telling me a couple minutes ago. Did he send you?” Youngkyun questions and he doesn’t regret it because an award winning smile is spreading across Chanhee's face. The apples of his cheeks shine under the dim light and Youngkyun finds himself staring. “No, I’m saying it really works. I always distract myself before a performance. Its calming. I think about what my mom’s making for dinner, what we need to do at the next practice, did I give my classmate her notes back, or the way you smile when you’ve got a move down. Those kinda things that distract me.” Chanhee hooks his arm with Youngkyun’s. There’s a soft tint of pink on his cheeks and he thinks he can see himself with blushing cheeks too in Chanhee’s eyes.  
  
“I’m not good at distracting myself.” Youngkyun huffs. The puff of air blows some of Chanhee’s bangs away from his face and it’s then that Youngkyun realizes how close their faces are. How cliche. Youngkyun glance towards the stairs, Inseong has turned around but he’s covering both of them. Inseong is probably an angel in disguise.  
  
_One_.  
  
“Maybe I can help you if you let me?” Chanhee whispers. Youngkyun almost doesn’t hear it over the last verse of CNBLUE’s closing song, He nods like he’s on autopilot and then the chips fall into place.  
  
Chanhee’s lips press against his softly at first and Youngkyun's surprise at how soft they are because they always seem to be peeling. Youngkyun presses a hand against Chanhee’s cheek softly and the younger sighs against his mouth finally moving against Youngkyun’s, slowly. It’s everything Youngkyun imagined it to be (not that Youngkyun spends time imaging how Chanhee kisses), slow and sweet.  
  
CNBLUE’s song finished and he can hear Jonghyun screaming his thanks. He pulls away and Chanhee sighs. The younger’s got a smile on his face and Youngkyun smiles back. He can say that’s a nice distraction.  
  
“Neoz School, on stage!” Someone yells. “Later.” Chanhee whispers, leaning over to kiss Youngkyun once more and he sprints up the stairs. Youngkyun laughs softly to himself and running up the stairs himself.  
  
He’s definitely got a soft spot for Chanhee.

**Author's Note:**

> originally poset on lj: feb 02, 2016


End file.
